Wind driven fish bait bobbers have been proposed wherein a vertically extending fishing line having a baited hook on the lower end thereof is operatively connected to a wind driven motor, so that as the motor rotates, a reciprocating jigging motion is imparted to the line to thereby lure fish to the baited hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,369, dated Aug. 17, 1971, discloses a type of wind driven fish bait bobber which has been satisfactory for its intended purpose; however, characterized by its number of moving parts and complexity, and its limited mounting capabilities.
After considerable research and experimentation, the wind driven fish bait bobber of the present invention has been devised to have fewer moving parts, therefore not likely to get out of order even after long and continued use, and which is versatile in its easy mounting for use in a variety of fishing situations.